elementanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
Villager News/Episode 3 Plot
The episode begins with the usual harmonizing, which then cuts to Villager Number 4. The new head story: A "crazed lunatic" has apparently taken two citizens hostage. He then announces that armed police had arrived at the building moments ago, and cuts to Villager Number 9. Number 9 explains that he is at the crime scene, and that the street was cordoned off to protect the other residents of the village (which proves useless, as it only blocks the path of the gravel trail, allowing villagers to simply go around it). He then attempts to interview Villager Number 43, who apparently was the first witness to the situation. However, before he can continue, they cut to the police, who are negotiating with the culprit. A policeman with a megaphone tells the "lunatic" to put down his weapon. The camera then pans to a house, where we can see a villager with a knife through the window. This particular villager asks the policeman if he's talking to him. The policeman tells him to put down the knife. The "culprit" then shows that he is simply making toast, but the policemen don't realize it. They tell him to release his hostages. When he expresses his confusion, the police tell him that they were told that he was holding two villagers hostage. The villager replies that there is only one other person besides him in the house. The police reply with, "That's right! TWO hostages!". The villager, in a moment of clarity, expresses his confusion, as that makes no sense. Meanwhile, his friend sees the story of the lunatic on the news, to where the first villager explains that the police are referring to them, to where the second villager cries out, "Augh! You're him! No! Please don't hurt me!", to which the first villager tries to assure him that he isn't hurting anyone. The police then ask the first villager what his demands are, to which the latter, confused and obviously frustrated from not being listened to, yells "I don't have any demands! I just want to make toast!". The police still don't understand him, and Villager Number 9 decides to go inside the house to get an interview. Upon asking the villager what brought on the lunacy, the hapless villager expresses his desire to just relax and make toast, to which Number 9 for some reason takes as a threat, and yells into the camera, "If I don't make it out alive, tell Villager Number 4 that I ate his sandwich!!" (this leads to a brief cut to Number 4, who gasps in surprise, and then yells, "I knew it was him!"). The police then decide to also charge into the house, and each realize that they are now "hostages" as well. While the misunderstood villager tries to assure that he is not taking anyone hostage at all, Number 4 announces that the Mayor of the village (a baby villager with a top hat and monocle) is now informed of the situation, and investigates, becoming a "hostage" as well, along with Villager Number 4, who somehow has gotten into the house. He then ends the video as the harmonizing begins again. Category:Plots